ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Morning Musume no Hyokkori-Hyōtan-jima
Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutan-jima ist das bekannte Lied der Show Hyokkori-Hyoutan-jima. Im Film Tränen der Erinnerung wird es von Tatsuo gesungen, um sich in ihrer Trauer Trost zu spenden. *Text: Inoue Hisashi, Yamamoto Yaushisa *Komposition: Urano Seichirou *Arrangemen: Konishi Takao Das Lied ist ursprünglich von der Popgruppe "Morning Musume" komponiert und gespielt. Am 19.02.2003 ist es auf CD erschienen und erreichte den 4. Platz des Charts. Mittlerweile wird das Lied von verschiedenen Künstlern gesungen: *1. Generation: Kaori Iida, Natsumi Abe *2. Generation: Kei Yasuda, Mari Yaguchi *4. Generation: Rika Ishikawa, Hitomi Yoshizawa, Nozomi Tsuji, Ai Kago *5. Generation: Ai Takahashi, Asami Konno, Makoto Ogawa, Risa Niigaki Originaltext in Kana (Japanisch) Hi! Everybody Well, Let's Sing 「ひょっこりひょうたん島」of モーニング娘。 Together! Here we go! なみを　ジャブジャブジャブジャブ　かきわけて （ジャブジャブジャブ） 雲を　スイスイスイスイ　おいぬいて （スイスイスイ） ひょうたん島は　どこへゆく ぼくらをのせて　どこへゆく Come'on まるい地球の　水平線に なにかがきっと　まっている くるしいことも　あるだろさ かなしいことも　あるだろさ だけど　ぼくらはくじけない 泣くのはいやだ　笑っちゃお 進め ひょっこりひょうたん島 ひょっこりひょうたん島 ひょっこりひょうたん島 なみを　ジャブジャブジャブジャブ　かきわけて （ジャブジャブジャブ） 雲を　スイスイスイスイ　おいぬいて （スイスイスイ） ひょうたん島は　どこへゆく ぼくらをのせて　どこへゆく Come'on まるい地球の　水平線に なにかがきっと　まっている くるしいことも　あるだろさ かなしいことも　あるだろさ だけど　ぼくらはくじけない 泣くのはいやだ　笑っちゃお 進め 「進め！」 ひょっこりひょうたん島 ひょっこりひょうたん島 ひょっこりひょうたん島 「もう泣くのはいやだ！」 「ウンウンウン　笑っちゃお」 「えー2003のひょっこりひょうたん島を 　うたうことになりました」 「モーニング娘。でございまーす！」 まるい地球の　水平線に なにかがきっと　まっている くるしいことも　あるだろさ かなしいことも　あるだろさ だけど　ぼくらはくじけない 泣くのはいやだ　笑っちゃお 進め ひょっこりひょうたん島 ひょっこりひょうたん島 ひょっこりひょうたん島 ひょっこりひょうたん島 ひょっこりひょうたん島 ひょっこりひょうたん島 Roumaji (Japanisch) Hi! Everybody Well, Let's Sing "hyokkori hyoutan-jima" of MOONINGU musume. Together! Here we go! nami wo JABU JABU JABU JABU kakiwakete (JABU JABU JABU JABU) kumo wo SUI SUI SUI SUI oinuite (SUI SUI SUI) hyoutan-jima wa doko e yuku bokura wo nosete doko e yuku Come'on marui chikyuu wo suiheisen ni nani ka ga kitto matte iru kurushii koto mo aru daro sa kanashii koto mo aru daro sa dakedo bokura wa kujikenai naku no wa iya da waracchao susume hyokkori hyoutan-jima hyokkori hyoutan-jima hyokkori hyoutan-jima nami wo JABU JABU JABU JABU kakiwakete (JABU JABU JABU JABU) kumo wo SUI SUI SUI SUI oinuite (SUI SUI SUI) hyoutan-jima wa doko e yuku bokura wo nosete doko e yuku Come'on marui chikyuu wo suiheisen ni nani ka ga kitto matte iru kurushii koto mo aru daro sa kanashii koto mo aru daro sa dakedo bokura wa kujikenai naku no wa iya da waracchao- susume "susume!" hyokkori hyoutan-jima hyokkori hyoutan-jima hyokkori hyoutan-jima "mou naku no wa iya da!" "UN UN UN waracchao" "ee, ni-sen sannen no hyokkori hyoutan-jima wo utau koto ni narimashita" "MOONINGU musume de gozaimaasu!" marui chikyuu wo suiheisen ni nani ka ga kitto matte iru kurushii koto mo aru daro sa kanashii koto mo aru daro sa dakedo bokura wa kujikenai naku no wa iya da waracchao susume hyokkori hyoutan-jima hyokkori hyoutan-jima hyokkori hyoutan-jima hyokkori hyoutan-jima hyokkori hyoutan-jima hyokkori hyoutan-jima Deutsche Übersetzung Der Text wurde von Panda-Nin am 16.04.2015 übersetzt. Hi! Everybody Well, Let’s sing Hyokkori-Hyoutan-Insel mit Guten Morgen Musume Together! Here weg o! Plantsch euren Weg durch die Wellen Plantsch, Plantsch, Plantsch, Plantsch Husche durch die Wolken Husch, Husch, Husch, Husch Wo treibt die Hyoutan-Insel hin? Wo treibt es mit uns hin? Come on Am Horizont dieser runden Erde Etwas erwartet uns bereits Es gibt sicher schmerzhafte Dinge Es gibt sicher traurige Dinge Aber wir lassen den Kopf nicht hängen Weinen muss nicht sein, lass uns lachen Ahoi! Hyokkori-Hyoutan-Insel Hyokkori-Hyoutan-Insel Hyokkori-Hyoutan-Insel Plantsch euren Weg durch die Wellen Plantsch, Plantsch, Plantsch, Plantsch Husche durch die Wolken Husch, Husch, Husch, Husch Wo treibt die Hyoutan-Insel hin? Wo treibt es mit uns hin? Come on Am Horizont dieser runden Erde Etwas erwartet uns bereits Es gibt sicher schmerzhafte Dinge Es gibt sicher traurige Dinge Aber wir lassen den Kopf nicht hängen Weinen muss nicht sein, lass uns lachen Ahoi! "Ahoi!" Hyokkori-Hyoutan-Insel Hyokkori-Hyoutan-Insel Hyokkori-Hyoutan-Insel "Ich will nicht mehr weinen!" "Jo, jo ,jo, lass uns lachen." "Ah, ich sehe, wir fangen an zu singen Hyokkori-Hyoutan-Insel für 2003" "Auf: Guten Morgen Musume!" Am Horizont dieser runden Erde Etwas erwartet uns bereits Es gibt sicher schmerzhafte Dinge Es gibt sicher traurige Dinge Aber wir lassen den Kopf nicht hängen Weinen muss nicht sein, lass uns lachen Ahoi! Hyokkori-Hyoutan-Insel Hyokkori-Hyoutan-Insel Hyokkori-Hyoutan-Insel Hyokkori-Hyoutan-Insel Hyokkori-Hyoutan-Insel Hyokkori-Hyoutan-Insel en:Hyokkuri Pumpkin Island